


you can try to resist ...

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	you can try to resist ...

„Zum letzten Mal … Ich brauche keine Hilfe beim Daten!“, Lars musste beinahe schreien, um sich über den Lärm in der Bar verständlich zu machen, aber seine Exfreundin, von der er sich bereits vor beinahe einem Jahr getrennt hatte, ignorierte ihn auch weiterhin. Ihre Hand lag mit einem erstaunlich festen Griff um Lars Oberarm und der junge Mann seufzte, als Martine ihn in eine der kleinen Sitzecken schob, „Martine ...“  
„Lars, wir sind jetzt elf Monate getrennt … und, wie viele Freundinnen hattest du in der Zeit? Wie viele Dates?“, die Blonde hob amüsiert eine Braue, und musterte Lars, „Glaub mir, du brauchst Hilfe. Dringend … Und, bei mir bist du genau richtig, ich bin nämlich die Dating Queen.“ „Dating Queen ...“, Lars schnaubte und deutete mit einer vagen Geste auf die Einrichtung der halb dunklen Westernkneipe, „Ich bitte dich … Coyote Ugly, das ist so … 90er!“ „Sieh's so, selbst wenn es nicht klappt, zahle ich deine Drinks und die Tänzerinnen sind nicht schlecht … Los komm!“, sie stieß Lars in die Seite und sah bittend zu ihm, „Komm … mir zu liebe. Versuch dich zu entspannen, vergiss deine Anatomiebücher und genieß einfach den Abend!“  
„Martine ...“, Lars seufzte, nickte aber schließlich, brachte er es doch nicht übers Herz ihr zu sagen, dass es das, was er wollte, hier wohl kaum gab. „So ist mein Name.“, die Blonde lächelte und schob die bunte Cocktailkarte über den klebrigen Tisch zu Lars, „Nun hör auf Grumpy Cat zu spielen. Trink was und genieß den Abend.“ Mit einem bereits genervten Seufzen griff Lars nun tatsächlich nach der Cocktailkarte und krauste die Nase, als er die bunten Drinks mit ihren kitschigen Namen sah. Aber, bevor er noch das am wenigsten bunte und schrecklich klingende Getränk aussuchen konnte, wurde es plötzlich noch dunkler in der Bar.  
Neugierig sah Lars gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie drei schlanke Gestalten auf den dunklen Tresen sprangen. Scheinwerfer richteten sich auf sie und gegen seinen Willen war Lars fasziniert von den eleganten und sinnlichen Bewegungen der Drei. Es waren, wie er nun im Scheinwerferlicht erkennen konnte, zwei Frauen, die einen hochgewachsenen, schlanken Mann, der nichts außer Chaps trug, flankierten. Sein Oberkörper glänzte von Öl, aber sein Gesicht war unter einem großen Cowboyhut verborgen.  
Für einen Moment standen die drei nur da, dann aber setzte die Musik ein. Harte, hämmernde Beats und das stroboskopartige Licht machten es schwer etwas zu erkennen, aber dennoch konnte Lars seinen Blick schon nicht mehr von den Tänzern abwenden, die nur innezuhalten schienen, um hier und da einige Scheine in ihren Oberteilen, knappen Hotpants oder hinter dem Band des Cowboyhuts verschwinden zu lassen. Aber selbst diese Bewegungen schienen beinahe zu den Tanzschritten zu gehören und die Begeisterung des Publikums nur noch weiter anzufeuern.  
Mit jedem Schritt verwoben sich die Tänzer noch mehr, die Frauen schmiegten sich an den Mann, räkelten sich ihm zu Füßen, aber der Tänzer, der Lars' Interesse geweckt hätte, blieb weiterhin ein gesichtsloser Schatten, den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Aber trotzdem strahlte dieser Mann etwas aus, das es Lars nicht mehr erlaubte seinen Blick abzuwenden. Viel konnte er nicht erkennen, aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Blick auch ihn auch fixierte.  
„Das erklärt wohl einiges … Ich hätte dir wohl eher Kerle vorstellen sollen...“, Martine, die die Blicke bemerkt zu haben schien, grinste, aber Lars schnaubte nur und versuchte, ohne auch nur eine Bewegung des tanzenden Schatten zu verpassen, den wissenden Blick der jungen Frau zu ignorieren. „Aber, ein sehr guter Geschmack.“, wiederholte Martine aber nur ungerührt, als die Tanzeinlage nun nach einigen Minuten endete und lehnte sich neugierig zu ihrem Ex, „Und? Kriegt er kein Trinkgeld?“ „Halt die Klappe.“, murmelte Lars und senkte, als der junge Mann sich nun den Hut etwas in den Nacken schob, sodass ein starkes, kantiges Kinn und volle, sinnliche Lippen, die ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln formten, erkennbar wurden. Aber dennoch schien ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge durch Lars' Magen zu flattern, als er sich bei dem Wunsch ertappte, dass einmal er der Grund für solch ein wunderbares Lächeln sein würde. „Sicher nicht ...“, Martine grinste und schlug ihrem Ex sanft gegen die Schulter, „Los, Tiger. Hol ihn dir!“  
Lars schnaubte nur, aber sein Blick hing immer noch an dem jungen Cowboy, der nun von Frauen und Männer aller Altersgruppen umringt war, „Er hat genug zu tun … genug … Bewunderer ...“ „Sei doch nicht so ein elender Feigling, Lars.“, Martine verdrehte die Augen, zog einen roten Schein aus ihrem Ausschnitt und drückte ihn ihrem Exfreund in die zitternden Finger, „Los, jetzt. Guck mal, er guckt sogar rüber ...“ Überrascht folgte Lars ihrer gestikulierenden Hand und er fühlte, wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten, als der Cowboy tatsächlich in seine Richtung sah. „Nun geh, oder soll er noch ein Plakat hochhalten? 'Lars Haugvad, vögle mich!'?“ Wieder schnaubte Lars nur, erhob sich aber und suchte sich vorsichtig seinen Weg durch die tanzenden und feiernden Gäste hin zur Bar.

„Hey, Cowboy. Wie viel für einen bisschen extra Rodeo?“, Lars war nur noch wenige Schritte von der Bar entfernt, als plötzlich ein älterer Mann nach dem Arm des Tänzers griff und versuchte ihn von der Bar in seine Arme zu ziehen, „Oder einen Ritt auf meinem Bullen?“ „Lass mich los!“, die Stimme kam Lars irgendwie seltsam bekannt vor, aber er konnte darüber nicht mehr rätseln, stolperte der Cowboy doch nun tatsächlich in die Arme des dreckig grinsenden Mannes, dessen Hand nun an den Schnallen der Chaps herumzufummeln begann und dessen hungriger Blick über den halbnackten Körper wanderte.  
„Er hat 'Nein' gesagt!“, endlich war es Lars gelungen an die Seite des Mann es zu gelangen und bevor der herbeieilende Manager eingreifen konnte, hatte Lars dem Fremden den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht, „Lass. Ihn. Los!“ „Och komm … Nur ein kleiner Ritt! Oder bist du mit den Lippen talentiert ...“, der Mann grinste trotz des auf den Rücken gedrehten Arm noch immer siegessicher und zog mit der anderen Hand in Bündel von violetten Banknoten aus seiner Tasche, die er dann vor dem Cowboy auf den Boden warf, „Knie dich hin … wenn du gut genug bist, kannst du sie nachher einsammeln ...“  
Der Schlag traf ihn unvorbereitet und ließ ihn hart gegen einen Tisch taumeln. Für einen Moment blieb er benommen liegen, dann aber wischte er sich über die blutige, gespaltene Lippe und wollte knurrend aufspringen und seine Wut an dem plötzlich stillen Tänzer auslassen. Aber, Lars trat ihm in den Weg, sodass der Fremde schnaubend auf den Boden spuckte, „Wäre sicher eh Geldverschwendung gewesen ...“

Erst als der Typ in der Menge verschwunden war, gab Lars seine kampfbereite Haltung auf und drehte sich langsam zu dem Cowboy um, „Bist du okay? Hat er dich … verletzt?“ Der Tänzer, dessen Gesicht noch immer im Schatten des Huts verborgen lag, schüttelte den Kopf, schien aber dennoch vor Lars zurückzuweichen. „Dein Handgelenk ...“, vorsichtig griff Lars nach der Hand und strich mit dem Daumen hauchzart über das Handgelenk, wo man bereits deutlich die Fingerabdrücke des Fremden erkennen konnte, „ … das tut sicherlich ziemlich weh … Es tut mir leid … Ich wünschte … Ich hätte ihm die Fresse poliert ...“ „Nein.“, die schlanke Gestalt schien sich zu verspannen und Lars, der den Eindruck hatte, dass er sich nach einem Ausweg umzusehen schien, ließ ihn schließlich mit einem Seufzen los, „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte … dir nicht zu nahe treten … Ich geh dann besser …“  
„Lars!“, bereits nach wenigen Schritten spürte er einen kühlen, fordernden Griff um sein Handgelenk und blieb überrascht stehen. „An ...“, langsam drehte er sich um und musterte den Tänzer, den er so gut kannte, „Anders, was ...“ „Du hast mich angestarrt ...“, murmelte Anders und in den blauen Augen schimmerte ein Gefühl, das sein Zwilling nicht einzuordnen vermochte, „Hat dir gefallen, was du gesehen hast?“ „Du … hast gut getanzt.“, brachte Lars etwas atemlos hervor und mit dem plötzlichen Flirten mit seinem Zwilling vollkommen überfordert hervor, aber Anders lachte nur, „Na hoffentlich tue ich das … immerhin werde ich dafür bezahlt.“  
„Du wirst bezahlt, um Gäste anzustarren?“, endlich hatte Lars sich wieder gefangen und Anders' Antwort, als dieser sich verschwörerisch zu ihm lehnte, jagte einen Schauder durch seinen Körper, „Nur meinen attraktiven Zwilling ...“ „Du findest mich attraktiv?“, der ältere Zwilling schluckte, aber Anders nickte nur, „Natürlich. Vor allem, wenn du meine Ehre verteidigst.“ Lars verneigte sich gespielt ritterlich vor seinem Bruder, „Zu Euren Diensten.“ „Mmmmmh …“, Anders knickste und biss dann nachdenklich auf seine Unterlippe, „Ich bin meinem Ritter was schuldig … Was wünscht Ihr Euch denn?“ „Diese Nacht mit dir.“, entfuhr es Lars, bevor er überhaupt nachdenken konnte und er schloss die Augen, als Anders sich zu ihm beugte, „Nur diese eine …?“

Martine nippte an ihrem Drink und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Mit dieser Wendung hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber scheinbar waren die Zwillinge zufrieden. Sie beobachtete die beiden Brüder, die dicht nebeneinander in einer kleinen Nischen saßen. Lars schien die ganze Situation noch immer nicht ganz begriffen zu haben und starrte sein Gegenüber fast selbstvergessen an, während Anders, noch immer in das Cowboyoutfit gekleidet, lächelte und jede noch so kleine Gelegenheit zu nutzen schien, um seinen Zwilling reichlich verstohlen zu berühren.  
Sie war wirklich die Dating Queen.


End file.
